


all of our tomorrows (they start with you)

by tenjotenge (shangxia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Time Skip, i want to fertilize this barren land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxia/pseuds/tenjotenge
Summary: “Your cowlicks,” Kousuke says. “They never fail to defy the laws of gravity.”Three streaks of raven, bold against gold. “Do you think they’re actually a radar for other Kogane-kuns out there?”
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	all of our tomorrows (they start with you)

It’s a warm, lazy afternoon in the middle of July and Kousuke is beginning to feel a little perturbed. They’re watching a foreign movie — one that Aone-san had suggested with an utmost grunt — on the TV, HDMI-connected via Kousuke’s hand-me-down laptop and the means of bootlegging. The sun is seeping in through open windows, entirely warm and pleasant and it bounces strikingly on the surface in a way that makes it hard to see the subtitles, but it’s nothing he can’t manage.

The movie itself is nice-feeling, a comedy about found family and Kousuke gets the appeal, _he does_. He likes ones with a simple plot; the movie's easy to follow, the characters are fun to watch, the dialogues flow really nicely, and there’s no measly, unnecessary drama.

He enjoys watching it, but in the midst of it, it’s becoming hard to divert his focus when the added warmth and lofty weight of Koganegawa in between his legs is so obviously troubled. It's Koganegawa's comfort genre and not once has Kousuke heard him let out that halted laughter of his whenever he thinks a funny scene is coming up.

Kousuke shifts in his seat, the plastic-wrapped cushion buffed with its volume. He grimaces along with it. The question of why Koganegawa opted for the floor instead of a perfectly spacious couch had never made it past his throat, and this time, Kousuke swallows it too.

(The last time Kousuke asked, Koganegawa had loured and shifted deeper into the poky room between Kousuke’s legs; Koganegawa’s cheek stubbornly laid on his thigh.)

+

(The first time they kissed, it’s an alloy of awkward arch and newfound feelings that sent Kousuke perching on the tips of his toes, a wobbling defeat against Koganegawa’s calloused palms cradling his face.)

+

He settles for this instead: fingers smoothing out the unkempt swipes of golden locks, socked-toes digging into the sides of Koganegawa’s thighs, and rehearsed dialogues playing at — what it feels like — a muted distance.

“Your cowlicks,” Kousuke says, far from expecting anything but an affirmative hum. “They never fail to defy the laws of gravity.”

Kousuke huffs, a tiny huff of a laugh and continual brushes. The three streaks of raven, bold against gold. “Do you think they’re actually a radar for other Kogane-kuns out there?”

The towering lump of murk emits a little whine.

Kousuke then sighs, seeing as it’s a yawning hole that Koganegawa has dug himself in. Hands come sliding down to wrap loosely over Koganegawa’s shoulders, Kousuke rests his chin on the crown of Koganegawa’s head, cowlicks tickling his nose.

“What’s gotten you worked up, Kogane-kun?” he asks, fretting.

It’s met with silence, only the quiet gushes of wind and indistinct conversations paired with jubilant music passing through his ears.

Then: “The season starts tomorrow,” Koganegawa says. And Kousuke blinks back from the force of it, because _yeah,_ that’s a given fact and _no,_ it’s not something he would think that’s troubling Koganegawa.

“I thought you’re excited; it'll be your first game. You've been gushing about finally be playing with Tsukishima-kun and Kyoutani-san,” Kousuke says.

“I am, they're so, _so_ _cool!_ — it’s just,” Koganegawa pauses. His abrupt, usual zest simmers down and it's quiet, as if he's seemingly having a hard time to find the right words, “ _Ah,_ you’re going to say I’m being ridiculous.”

Kousuke snickers, feeling lighter than before. “Try me.”

Koganegawa sinks back, his back radiating heat into Kousuke’s abdomen.

“Well, _it’s just._ I’m going to be at Sendai and you’re going to be here… _in Osaki_.”

And with that, Kousuke can’t help himself. He pulls Koganegawa unimaginably closer to him, ducking low so it’s possible for Kousuke to smush their cheeks together.

Kousuke is washed huge with relief and immeasurable fondness as he thinks, _Kogane-kun is adorable._

“Geez, Kogane-kun,” Kousuke says, his throat bubbling with laughter.

“See? Kou-kun thinks I’m ridiculous,” Koganegawa says, but it’s more of a mix of heavy air and mumble.

“No no no, not at all. It’s a valid reason to be all _frowny_ about,” Kousuke says. “I’ll miss you too, you big baby.”

Koganegawa simply hums, turning slightly to place a chaste kiss on the nearest part of Kousuke’s face he can reach. “Now, I feel bad. Aone-san really likes this movie and I haven’t paid any attention to it.”

“ _Now,_ you’re being ridiculous. We’ll just rewatch it again,” Kousuke says, chin back atop of Koganegawa’s head. “We have all of today, after all.”

+

The crowd’s cheers were deafening. Kamasaki-san used to laugh whenever Moniwa-san, albeit insistently, avers the athletic prowess of their juniors. It’s not unkind, Kamasaki-san’s laughs that is, it’s more chiding than anything else. But right now, with sweat-gleamed jerseys and tear-stained faces, and unceasing bone-crushing hugs — it’s patent, a dipping warmth in Kousuke’s pit.

It’s Onagawa-san’s quick followup, Obara-san's power spikes, Fukiage’s looming wall parred with Aone-san’s, Futakuchi-san’s captainship, and all of their tenacity.

Moniwa-san was right. His teammates _are_ the best.

Koganegawa looked at him through bubbling waterworks and it’s impossible not to drown out the rising tumult and thought, _you’re going to make it_.

Kousuke thought, loud to his own ears, _you’re going to make the world your stage someday, Kogane-kun_.

(“And you’ll be there?” Koganegawa had asked, later when the world had fallen asleep and the only light Kousuke saw was the one in Koganegawa’s eyes.

_I’ll be right behind you. I’ll always have your back. I’m not going anywhere._

“Every step of the way.”)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. koganegawa developed a nervous tic in his 2nd year where he became inclined to crouch himself between saku's legs; it happened before their first match at nationals.
> 
> 2\. sasaya gifted the couch when they first moved in together, he's an old soul that likes to cover everything with plastic wraps.
> 
> 3\. koganegawa showed up to practice one day calling saku "kou-kun" and the nickname stuck.
> 
> -
> 
> kudos and comments are very, very much appreciated! i love kogasaku so so much but alas, i could only contribute as much. side note: i refuse to acknowledge koganegawa styles his hair like that on purpose, i REFUSE


End file.
